The present invention relates generally to a manually actuated dropper device, and more particularly, to a dropper device for attachment to the mouth of a container. Dropper devices of this type typically have an elastically deformable bellows and a protruding region terminating in a perforation that serves as a dropper opening.
Such droppers have been used, for instance, for the administration of eye drops, where it is of great importance to be able to administer a single drop of liquid. In known droppers employed for this application, where the delivery of a precisely metered dose is important, it is nevertheless difficult to limit the amount of liquid to be administered in each case to a single drop.
There remains a need for an improved dropper permitting the administration of a single drop of liquid in a problem free manner even where the dosage process as such cannot be observed visually.